Fire emblem blazing awakening
by blue0404
Summary: An AU from the worlds of fire emblem combined with a person who was reborn in this odd world. Watch his journey through it. See the new world with plays on the original game.
1. A new world a new lord Prologue

**_Fire emblem the blazing awakening_**

 **This is the story of combining a lot of the fire emblem stories with the characters. The two stories that are mainly coming together is FE 7 and FE 13. Also, the past will be with FE 15, FE 11, and FE 12 as ancient history. Some character from other ones will show up like Zelgius from FE 10. This story will combine the world of FE 7 land with FE 13 to be a larger land. The story will be a big AU but have the story interlock with each other. Please give comments on if you like it or any improvement on it. we will fallow the OC that was reborn into this world but came from area very surprised by it. I am changing Valm a little with the lore of both games. So, I hope you like the story and enjoy.**

My story is an odd one. I was a normal 18-year-old kid who liked Fire emblem died by just some freak fire at my new apartment building. I went in to save my dog and I got trapped by the fire as my dog got out. But by some wired way I was reborn as Mason Albin Alm. The son of Albin Rudolf Alm the old king of Valm. In this new life I was the prince of Valm in Fire emblem. This world was different from the one in the game. I learned I had an older half-sister name Clair after the legendary Pegasus knight of old legend. My mother was the sister of Hector's father. So, me and Hector are cousins. I have wild blue hair and green eyes. My life was not of being taught to be a king but to learn the way of the sword by my uncle in this world Zelgius. Yeah, the black knight is my mother's twin brother! That was cool. Having the black Knight as my uncle was amazing. But my life in this new world was amazing. When I was seven my father with my mother and Clair's mother had a party with many Valm nobles. But something bad happen. Chrom's father sent a legend of soldiers to kill them to have a war but we did not. But that mad man did get his war with another. Since that day Valm has had shaky relations with them. Luckily Emmeryn was a good Exalt and help are country. Clair was forced to become queen. But she did the job well and I try to learn to be a good fighter when I learned that the worlds of FE 7 and FE 13 together. But that was helped by the mercenary turn bodyguard Gerik. He was a helpful hand when my uncle had to protect my sister. So, he trained me. I'm now 17 and will be going to the peace treaty with most of the kings or lords and ladies to have no more wars. It will take place at Ylisse the country. My sister has already got their while I wanted to wait a little to send a letter to my cousin to make him go with Eliwood and Lyn. Yeah in this new world they are childhood friends. So that means Lyn tribe could be saved. I put my armor on. it's like alms but a little less armor on the shoulders and none on the legs. Also, the armor is a dark blue. I have a black long sleeve shirt with brown pants. Also, I wear a blue long coat with white fur on the collar of it. as I get ready to leave a voice behind me calls me. I turn to see my uncle Zelgius. He says, "I got a gift for you on your journey." I get excited because his gift is always a way to help me be a better swords man. He says "this will be a long journey for you Mason. I hope you don't do anything to rash out there." I roll my eyes and say "I will be patient. So, what is my gift?" he takes out his sword Alondite. I gasp as my eyes go wide. I say "why are you giving me that? You said it was blesses by a goddess."

Flashback

I'm seven years old and looking at my uncle sharping his sword. So, I ask to give the innocent child demeanor "what is that?" he smiles and says while looking at the blade says while seeming to be looking at some event in the past "this is Alondite. You know how there is man god people worship?" I nod, and he says "well while some pray to Naga, Father sky, or Grima my old friend believed in Ashera. The goddess of Justice but they found out through ancient text that Yune the goddess of chose was not evil. But still his family held the two blades she blessed and the armor I wear. This is one of the blades and the other my old mentor has. But if you focus some magic ability on it then you can use the blue flames that Yune use to help a hero who wielded both blades at one time to help the first Exalt to seal Grima. But my old friend gave it to me and my mentor as good faith for helping him so long ago."

Present

That memory but a smile on my face. My uncle shakes my hair and says "good luck on your adventure kid. I hope that blade serves you well" he then goes to another place as I stare at the gift he gave me. Wait I'm going to be late for the ship. I start to run for the docks to the ship that needs to take me to the peace meeting. When I get there, I see the captain is looking at a map and turn to me while I get on the ship. He says "well your late. I could have left with you five minutes ago your highness." He gives me a mock bow and the crew laugh as they work. He asks "so what do I call you. Your highness or prince?" I just shake my head and say "call me Mason sir. I rather you treat me the same as a commoner. I was taught to have an equal idea of people is to show respect and have no title unless they are in command. So how can I help you captain?" he chuckles and says "well I be damme. They do say you don't like being treaded like royalty. Unlike that prince Chrom. I hear he say he likes to be treated the same as a normal person, but he always has the biggest room in any ship I sailed for him. You can help with the sails." This was the start of the journey that changed the world. Of I knew that sailing that day would lead to I would of got there sooner.

Time skip 3 weeks later

The sail to the meeting was going well till a freak storm took us off course and was ripping apart of the ship as we tried to get everyone off. The rain was pouring down to where I could only see a few feet ahead of me. The sky roared with the lightning that was attacking the ship like it was concentrated there by some magic or divine being wanting us to drown. As I was helping some of the people off the captain says "that's the last of them! Get to the ship Mason!" I yell trying to make my voice carry over the heavy rain "not until you get on!" before I could react a lightning bolt strikes in between me and the captain. I was thrown off the ship an into the violent waves. My armor was forcing me down as I desperately tried to get some drift wood to cling on to. As I was slowly descending into the water I found a large piece of driftwood and fling my self onto it and gasp for air like I never breathed. My eyes grow heavy and I say, "I could go for a rest right now."

Change POV Lyn

As I clean my blade I hear another roar of thunder as my mother says "it seems the storm will not pass till the morning. I pray that no one dies form being out to sea near here." I say to my mother "I doubt anyone would try to travel in this rain. But I do hope father is safe and not caught up in the rain." Another roar of thunder as my mother look outside of my tent. She says "I got word he made it safe to the peace meeting. So, when will Hector and Eliwood get here?" I stop cleaning my blade and say, "they said a few days and Hector seems excited to go to the meeting." My mother chuckles and says, "I bet it's to see your Pegues knight friend Florina." I laugh at the memory when Hector will try to speak to her and she would run away being scared. I say "it gets to who can say at lest one word to each other. But Eliwood said its to meet his cousin. He said they haven't meet in years and have a bet to see who can beat the other one in a fight." My mother says "that nice. I know he doesn't see his brother a lot but I'm glade he has some family out there." I smile at my mother and she give one back. Then a guard come rushing in. He says, "ma'am we found someone who washed up on the beach." My mother gets up and asks, "what happen?" the guard trying to catch his breath says "one of the patrols found a man who washed up on the beach with death near him. He was injured, and we took him back here." My mother says "bring him in here. Send one of the guards to find a vulnerary and some healing herbs. We can teat him here. Also bring some clean cloth and dry clothes. Well go!" the guard rush outside to get the wounded person. a few moments pass, and they bring a blue hair person with a long coat on that has fur on the collar. My mother says with a commanding voice "get his upper clothes off." We get them off and I see some slash marks on his upper torso. Also, some bruise on his stomach with a burn marks on his hands. My mother says "it seems he got a few broken rips, burns on his hands, and some bleeding. Wait also some water that was in his lungs. I need the vulnerary for the rips to mind back and the herbs for thee burns. We need to bandage to help keep the rips in place and stop the bleeding from the cuts." The healers get it. we have no magic wielders, so we will need to use old techniques to heal people. As my mother dose her thing the unknow man grunts in pain while he is unconscious. As my mother finishes up I ask, "will he be okay?" she nods as she swipes away some sweat. She gets up and tell the healers to leave. She sits on my bed and says "He will live. No major injuries but he would need to rest a little but be good in a few days to leave. We will find out his story tomorrow but for now we rest." I nod and get ready to sleep. My mother says "I will leave him with you. Take care of him and when he wakes up send someone to call me here. Okay?" I nod, and she leaves to her tent. I look at the mysteries man once till my eyes land on his blade. I go to pick it up to feel its heavy. By the gods how can he wield that blade. As I take it out of its sheath I see a beautiful white blade. I say, "you have a beautiful blade."


	2. The Lorca Tribe Chapter 1

**_Fire emblem the blazing awakening_**

 **To clear some confusion, I gave that Mason's father was named after the saint king Alm not that they are the same person also, Alm is the last name of the nobles in this world and that FE 15 took place a long time ago. I'm sorry that gave confusion and with Zelguis too. In this story he is to be a royal that is related to Hector to give a reason that he is in this world and has a little longer life than normal people, but his history will be given later. So, I like to give a time line for this place. I will not give specific dates but just major event in chronological order. The world was made with the 'gods'. They are Naga, her brother Grima,Yune, Ashera, and others. The events leading to fire emblem fates happen with the story playing out. Then some generations later the calamity to split the world happens with Yune sealed with Ashera. A lot of time later. Marth and Alms tales happen like in the cannon. Then a lot of time later Grima tries to control the world by freeing Ashera but also freeing Yune. The people of the world untie with laguz to defeat this foe to seal the evil dragon with the evil goddess. So Yune blessed the blades that was once used to seal her to help defeat Ashera and help the first exalt seal Grima. This gives a time of peace. But a war happens with the laguz and the race was nearly destroyed. Then some peace. A very long time later and Chrom's father wages the madness war as it's called in this world. Then the story happens a few years later. Also, I will explain why the Lorca tribe is near the boarders of Ylisse. So, I hope you enjoy this and tell me what I get wrong.**

I open my eyes with the world in a blur as I try to remember what happen to me. Oh! I got ship wreck far away from our destination. I hope the others made it out alive. A groan escapes my lips when I try to force myself up. Why do I feel like I was kicked by a horse? Oh yeah, the lightning strike. I move my hand on the part of my body that hurts the most and feel bandages on my fingers. So, I was taken in by some people who healed me. Wait why am I in a tent? If the captain was right, we were near the borders of Ylisse with that freak storm. If my geography was good there should not be any tribe or village near for miles. So, where am I? Someone enters my sight to me seeing...! Long emerald hair with the same color eyes and teal color clothes. Oh, crap I'm meeting Lyn. Wait why is she here? Shouldn't her tribe be in the Sacean Plains. She asks, "you're up?" I nod, and I tried to speak but my throat feels dry. Oh, crap I had salt water in me. Lyn sees that I'm trying to speak and gives me water. She asks, "are you good?" I nod again as I continue to drink the ice water. She sighs and says "I'm glade. You looked very beaten up when the healers brought you in." wait healers? So, her tribe is not destroyed yet. Great. I hoped the alliance I read about with the Lorca tribe and the lord of Caelin was good. I ask, "where am I?" she smiles and says, "you're with the Lorca tribe and we are near the borders of Ylisse." Okay I'm confused. So, I ask "why are we near the borders?" she says, "my tribe was asked to be part of the peace treaty and we traveled near the borders to be close to are chief while being far away to leave if anything bad happens. It is half a world away from us and we would not like are chief to go alone so we went with him. We also got Caelin soldiers to help us go without the normal bandit problem." As she is saying this she is changing out my bloody bandages. When she is finished she asks, "can you try and get up?" I nod and with all my strength I can use right now I get to sitting up. She smiles and says "that good. Me and my mother were worried you might have not healed well. So, what your name stranger?" I say "Mason. What yours?" she says "Lyn. Here are some clothes. We had to clean the blood off your old ones, so this can do good for now. I hope they are good." I put on the clothes that look like Lyn's, but I get pants. I see my sword is near me and see that Lyn was cleaning it. she fallows my gaze and says, "you have a beautiful blade." I say, "thank you for caring for it." she nods and says "no problem. I know if my blade got rusty I would be mad I couldn't stop it, so I clean the salt water off yours." I smile at her kindness to me a complete stranger, but I ask, "so what now?" she stands up and says "I take you to my mother. She is in charge till my father the chief returns. She wants to know what happen and if we can help in any way." I nod and use my sword as a can to help me up. Lyn says, "I can get a walking stick if you need it." I shake my head and say "it okay. let's go." She opens the flaps of the tent to a whole community of people and tents. I see the people of her tribe doing normal task like it's a city, but the stone buildings are changed for tents and people wearing beautiful clothing with bright colors. I say, "it's like a tribal city." Lyn smiles and says "yeah. We hear that a lot by people who stay with our tribe sometimes. So where are you from Mason?" I say "I'm from Valm. North Valm to be specific." Lyn asks, with curiosity "so do you see snow a lot?" I nod and smile as memories of me playing in the snow when I was little with my family. I say with a big smile "I use to play in it al lot and feel the nice chilly wind of winter on my skin. My sister and I played with my uncle as are parent work. It used to be a yearly thing." I smile but I feel the sadness of the time that was taken from my sister to be a kid. Lyn says "that seem like a happy memory. Me and my father use to take me on his hunts with him. I remember all the time we just enjoy each other time to spend we got to be with each other. He has a lot of work to do with the tribe, but I still enjoy the little moments then not having them at all." She does have a point. I nod as we approach this tent that is at the center of the little makeshift town they have here. Lyn says "here we are. I should say to be respectable to her, but she doesn't care. Just don't insult her or you will know-." I cut her off and say "the wrath of a woman. My uncle has told me he has fought in many battles, but nothing makes him more afraid then a woman that is angry." Lyn nods and says "good. Luckily, you're not like Sain. That man can't tell when to shut up." I hold back in a laugh about how this worlds Sain is the same. I bet. We enter the large tent and I see her. The mother of Lyn. By the god Kent was not lying when he said Lyn looks like her mother. I could mistake them for twins. Then again unless you're a brigand, evil soccer, old man, or mad king your attractive in this world. Wait I forgot farmer. Still this is freaky that they look the exact same. It's just she has bright green hair with the same eyes as Lyn. I guess the hair color is from her father. But she has her hair down with a head band on her head with a feather attach to it. Lyn says, "Mason this is my mother." Okay what to do? I just say with an awkward tone in my voice "hello. Thank you for saving me." She giggles at my awkwardness and says with a calming voice "your welcome. So, can you please tell us how you got your injuries?" I nod, and she motions for me to sit on the floor next to a table. Odd but this is a tribe, so I can't complain if they have no chairs. So, I tell them "well for starters I'm the prince of Volm and was trying to get to the peace treaty but the ship I was on got caught up in a storm. It destroyed the ship. Luckily the crew and captain got off safely but for me I was thrown off the ship by a lightning bolt that structed in front of me. I almost drowned but I got a piece of driftwood and pass out. You know the rest." She thinks for a moment as she looks at me. Her eyes then stare at Alondite and her eyes goes wide like saucers. She asks, "may I see that blade." I nod and hand it to her. She gasps as she gets it out of its sheath and marvels at its beauty. If you can't tell I love that blade like a movie critic loved the Shape of water. Odd movie but still it's a good blade. Madelyn says "This is Alondite. The last person I saw who had this was Zelgius. You must be his nephew. I heard he was a knight of Valm now. I should of guess. You look a lot like him when he was in his youth." She knows my uncle. He never mentions his old life but his mentor. I ask eagerly "what was he like?" she giggles and says "he was the perfect example of a great warrior. He always wanted a world where people were equal. He always helped any countries bandit problems. He also helped me leave with Hassar to get married. I never did thank him for that." I smile at my uncles past and how he helped this world. Lyn says, "so he was the black knight of your tales." Madelyn says, "when your healed up you can go with my daughter and her friends to the peace treaty." I say, "thank you!" she giggles and asks, "Lyn can you help Mason as he is healing?" Lyn nods and says, "let me show you around."

Time skip

As the sun seat on the horizon I was walking with Lyn. I no longer needed to use Alondite so I was carrying it. Lyn asks, "when you get all healed up would you like to spar with me?" spar with one of the fastest lords. Why not. I say "sure. It would be an honor to spar with someone of your fighting abilities." She says "thanks. Not many of are warriors likes to spar with women. They do have an old way of thinking. When father steps down as chief I doubt they would let me." I say "why not challenge every warrior to a battle and win. If they lose they can't say your weak. You would be the best warrior of your tribe. That would shock them." Lyn says "I don't think I'm able to do that. I'm not that strong." I say "if you need help I can help. I like to see you come back here and show them you're the best choice to be the next chief." Lyn smiles and says "thanks. Why do you want to help me? I'm glade bit why?" I say while looking at Alondite "My uncle taught me that everyone has a chance to do what they want to be. He told me to help anyone in this world to make it equal to all people. That everyone can be the person they want to be. Not because of race or gender but if they can do it. he told me the tragedy of the laguz. They were once a proud race in this world, but man got greedy. They enslaved them and brought them to near extinction. He one day found a hidden village full of them. He was so enraged by the tale that he wanted to fight all who would try to hurt them. He said that he made a promise that day to make a world were nothing like that can happen again." Lyn says with a face full of shock "I never knew that happen." We just stay there until Lyn says, "okay I will help." I ask, "help with what?" she says with a bright smile "I will help you make an equal world." I just shake my hand at the Lorca tribe woman. I say "okay. I will be the knight and you the heroic warrior that will change the world!" we share a laugh as the night sky come in.

 **I hope you all like this chapter. Please tell me what I can to improve this and make an over all amazing story.**


	3. The road to south town chapter 3

**_Fire emblem the blazing awakening_**

 **I'm sorry this took so long to make. I was on vacation and I was having trouble to this chapter. I fear this will be not the best chapter and would love some help on you guys by telling me on how I got some thigs wrong. Also, to help make the story better in any way. I hope you do enjoy it and thank you for reading it.**

I grab Alondite as Lyn rushes me holding her iron sword. While she is moving I move the sword to block it to a near second of hitting me. I say, "we should of one this with wooden swords." Lyn smirks and says "What? Can't handle this?" okay now I will show you. I smirk and says "okay. Just warning you I will not hold back. This is not like are last four matched were I was still healing. Let's go." As we are fighting a guard says, "Lady wants to see you both." We both stop as we sheathed are weapons and the guard walks away. I ask "I have been wondering why your tribe is this big. I read an old book that your tribe was not very big. So how come its this giant?" Lyn laughs at my confusion and says "when my grandfather signed a treaty to protect the tribe and be part of the people to help Calein even if they are not in the city, so they are citizens. They had more protection form people like Bandits and raiders. So more smaller tribes would ask to be part of us to have protection and be part of are culture. So, it then become a tribe with so much different culture we become what we are now." I say, "I don't imagine that a lot of people likes that decision of accepting other tribes." She sighs and says "at first a lot of elders did not want them to join. But my father was very 'persuasive' on letting them join." Okay. I now think he father is a very scary man. We get to the tent and find... Oh my god it's Hector! Also, Eliwood is here. I did only meet my cousin once, but we were both five and in Ostia. So yeah this is odd that I see my favorite lord in Fire Emblem and will be odd. He turns around and says with his deep voice (by the way I'm imaging the Fire Emblem heroes voices for the people) "there you are. Eliwood and I were waiting for you." Lyn rolls her eyes and says "you are always impatient Hector. You can't just wait till me and Mason finished our match. You and that thick skull." Hector laughs as Lyn laughs with him. Eliwood mumbles "you always have this conversation." I chuckle, and the two lords turn to me. Lyn perks up and says "oh I forgot. Hector." The armored lord perks up and says "yes." She gestures to me and asks, "does he look familiar?" he analyzes me and asks "Mason?" I nod and smirks and he yell's "your hair got longer." I deadpan at him and just says "yeah and your face doesn't have a beard, but you said with your exact words when we were little 'I will have the most amazing beard that the entire world will see.' So, let's not comment about hair." Lyn and Eliwood laugh as Hector just chuckles with them. He says "its nice to finally see you again cousin. How is uncle Zelgius?" I say "good. Still destroying me in every sparring match we have. He did give me this." I take out Alondite and Hector says "Woah. Is that Alondite?" I nod, and he says, "seems you have a legendary weapon." We then start talking about are lives since we have seen each other. We did write to each other, but they are mostly for business and we can't tell everything about are lives but its nice to see to finally talk face to face. As we talked I learn that the spies of Ostia. I'm not stupid Ostia will have spies. Its like that Roy will have red hair. Also, Zelgius has told me the spies is like Valm having sword masters.

 _Time skip_

Eliwood says "as we were fighting Hector's wooden axe brakes but then he just starts attacking me with a stick. I thought I won so when Hector just started to attack me I started running. So, for an hour we were having a violent game of tag." Oh, my gods that must be funny. While we were sharing stories lady Madelyn says, "I think you all have a peace treaty to get to then stay in my tent all day." We chuckle as Lady Madelyn grabs some clothes and says, "we finally fixed all your things and added something to your coat." I look at it and see that there is a dragon symbol on the back that is a green dragon with a red dragon on it like Mila and Duma's old portrait. She smiles and says "I once saw in a history book about Valm on the old legends on the dragons. I thought the dragons would be a nice symbol of your country." I nod and say "thank you so much. Not just for the coat but for saving my life. I am indebted to your people and hope I can pay that one day." Madelyn giggles and says "you don't need to, but I am happy about the gesture. You can all go I just like to speak to Mason please." They all nod as they leave. Madelyn says "it okay. I'm only asking a favor." What type of favor would she want? She says "I like you to protect my daughter. I know she is a strong woman but I'm a mother and I will worry. So, I like to know that thee prince of Valm will help my daughter out there. Not because I believe she is weak, but she is the exact opposite. I know this world and fear what it might do to my kind little girl. So, I ask as only a mother to make sure my baby girl doesn't die out in that world." I'm a shocked by this I can barely think of words to say. I just nod, and she says "thank you. I knew Zelgius would raise a good kid. Go now. Also tell them to go with there retainers and two of the guards that are knights of Calein. Their names will be Kent and Sain. Wallace has high praises of him and I trust his judgment. Now go and be safe." I nod and say, "I promise that Lyn will come back home in one piece." She gives me a bright smile as I leave the tent to the three lords. Lyn asks, "what did my mom talk to you about?" I say "nothing. Just to get your retainers and some guards she gave me the names to." Hector asks, "who are they?" I say, "Kent and Sain." Lyn says, "the winter fest knights?" so they do celebrate winter fest. It's basically Christmas but it on having an excellent winter of not dying and to think back on the years. We give presents to family and friends as 'excellent job we live again'. But back to the topic at hand Hector starts to laugh and says "I remember them. I don't know why but every piece of armor they have is red or green and their hair match." Eliwood says "I would love to talk more on odd color choices but let's get on the move and get ready." We start to walk, and I ask, "so what is the closest town from here?" Eliwood says "south town. A small town that is near the border but a day away from Ylisstol. We plan on resting a little away from the town since when we get there from here it will be a few hours after sun set. That would be dangerous." Good plane. I wonder who is going with us?

 _Time skip_

By the god my ears must be but out of there misery. I can't believe this woman can win against a crying baby on annoying. You see the little marry group we have is me, Lyn, Hector, Eliwood, Kent, Sain, Marcus, Lowen, Matthew, and ... Serra. I don't know why but he is just so loud I think Grima's dead body can hear her. When we finally set up camp Lyn says "I'm going to go hunting. Does anyone want to go with me?" the green hair man Lowen says "I'll go with you. Be good to help find the healthiest animal to serve for dinner." They leave to the forest near us and I ask the cleric "do you want to make a wager?" she perks up and asks, "what might this wager be?" I take out a silver coin that I carry with me and say "if this land on heads I will complement you fifty times a day and they will be new ones every time. If this land on tails, you will need to not complain for two hours every day. I will buy you some jewelry if you do that but if one time you complain for two hour every day then the deal is off. So, would you like to try?" she smirks and says "okay." Joshua don't fail me now. As I 'fairly' flip the coin it lands on tails. Serra wines and says, "no no no no!" but I smirk as I pick up the coin and say "seems lady luck is on my side today. Honor our agreement." As I walk to gather fire wood I look at the same side coin. Thank you, Joshua, for that trick. Man, I miss that guy. As I gather fire wood I see Sain trying to flirt with Serra, but Kent keep stopping him from saying three words. When I make the pile of wood I think back to the lesson on magic my sister Clair gave me.

 _Flashback_

I'm nine years old and I'm out in the garden with Clair. Her red hair shines in the evening sun as it sets. She tells me "okay to do simple old magic that I practice. You must stay calm and don't lose focus. We are trying to force the magic in your body to produce fire from your hands. The other side of the world does tomes, but they need paper and ink to make them. So, they will run out at the middle of a large battle. We in Valm still do this incase we need a spell. The downside is it takes some energy out of you, but you can use it for strong spells. The down fall about that is you can collapse if you do to much magic. Don't think of that right now just think of fire being produce from your hands. Close your eyes and just think." I do as she says and try to make my first fire spell. Unluckily for me I'm terrible at magic but I can do little things.

 _Present_

As I think back to that memory I close my eyes and think. Fire. While I think I can feel the magic from my body go to my hand to produce the fire I'm trying to make. When I open my eyes, I see the flame dance on my hand as I grab a stick to lit it. I smile as the fire start to make the wood give a good fire.

 **Okay I'm ending the chapter there. I know this chapter will not be the best but please still give your criticism on the story and advice if you have any. I hope you have a good day and I now say bye.**


End file.
